Inkjet printing systems often utilize one or more replaceable ink containers that hold a finite volume of ink. The inkjet printing systems use ink supplied by the ink container to print images. An ink container can be replaced if it ceases to adequately deliver ink. Users generally prefer ink containers that do not have to be frequently replaced and are relatively easy to replace when replacement is necessary. Furthermore, users generally prefer ink containers that are configured for use with relatively small and reliable printing systems.